


Reunited

by Sana109



Series: Soul Eater: Insanity’s Finest [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Insanity, One Shot, Romance, Violence, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: The time we have to each other.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day one-shot. Takes place between the time of Asura’s release and Arachne finding him.

A pull. That's what he felt. An urge to be somewhere. Where, he did not know, just that he was being drawn there. What was it that was causing this feeling?

What was this familiar sensation?

~•~•~

Three men sat still in the center of the temple as a woman stayed motionless before them, facing the large doors. They would have fled, but they could not move past the circles around them. A fourth had tried, and in return, received the torturous feeling of his innards were strewn about before being devoured by an enormous silver wolf.

No warning, no explanation. She and her pet had just stormed in and slaughtered the head priest before capturing the followers. It was obvious that she was insane, but her actions were too precise to be just a random bout of madness. They feared what would happen if they tried to resist anymore than they had.

The woman's head suddenly slouched, her shoulders following suit, as she lay herself out like a peasant to a king. The double doors burst wide open, a shadowed figure floating to the ground. Loose hanging tendrils flickered around the form as it, he, took a single step forward. In a flash, one of them, now noticeably scarves, found itself embedded in one of the men's chest, coming out his back and ripping his head clean off just as he started to scream. The body fell to the floor as the man next to it throughly wet himself in terror before he was also decapitated. The remaining fellow, terrified out of his wits, began reciting a prayer. A small chuckle echoed through the building.

"You think your God can save you?" a semi-deep voice mocked. The temple man looked up, his face meeting a pale skinned man wrapped in equally pale scarves, the one across his, no, its face adorning three vertical eye shaped markings, a cruel smirk peeled across its mouth. "You humans are so weak."

With that, the pale man silenced him.

~•~•~

She did not move when he had entered, nor when he slew his prey, for fear that he might have forgotten and slain her, too. She waited patiently as he devoured his victims' souls, the sounds of satisfaction making her smile softly.

As if this thought had been spoken aloud, he stilled as if reminded of her presence. At first, there was absolute stillness, save the dripping of blood, then came the quick rush of fabric and tightness around her body as he lifted her into the air, a soft warning growl coming from the silver wolf. He glanced towards the animal in mild annoyance, but did not move to dispose of it. The girl in his grasp was far too interesting to risk letting her escape, though it surprised him that she did not and instead lay limp in his scarves. She felt so familiar, yet he couldn't place a name to her. He turned her to face him and blinked.

She hung there almost peacefully, a content expression on her face. The smooth contours of her cheeks, her nose, her chin, they all looked so disturbingly familiar that he grew angry that he could not recognize if he knew this girl or not. His instincts were telling him he did.

"Who are you..?" he mused aloud softly. His chest began to ache lightly as a small sad smile slowly made its way across her lips.

"Have you truly forgotten?" The sorrowful sound of her melodic and calm voice caused him to jolt. That voice...

It was the same as the one he often heard within the confides of his prison. It had spoken kind words of affection and acceptance in those lonely years, making him feel safe through the walls of his fleshy cage. It spoke of untold things that would happen when he would be set free, promises that it would keep once he was let back into the world.

His grip tightened on her, his eyes narrowing, yet she still did not make a sound of discomfort nor make a move to stop him. He gritted his teeth and held her higher.

"Answer me," he demanded, growing impatient. To his surprise, though, instead of speaking, deep warm pools of blue revealed themselves to him, one being slightly blurred. He froze completely then. He knew those eyes.

"Asura," she spoke, his name rolling off her tongue with a smile.

It can't be her, could it? he thought, half stunned as his grip on her loosened.

"...Sara..?" His voice came as a raspy whisper, as if speaking her name would shatter the sight in front of him and he'd be thrust back into the bag made of his own skin. Her smile grew wider as joy and relief filled her good eye. He found he suddenly had so many questions and little time to make sense of one before another would pop up. Slowly he set her down, his head being revealed. "How..? Why...?"

"Because," she said softly, stepping closer to his now trembling form, extending one clawed hand to gently cradle his face, "I felt I owed you as much." Her other set of claws found their way cutting through the fabric of her sleeve. As the cloth fell away, his gaze was drawn to the mark on her arm, his mark. "We are bonded, forever tied to each other. I promised that to you that day, and here I stand proof of my word. As long as one of us lives, the other cannot truly die."

His next actions surprised them both. He quickly pulled her in to a tight embrace, burying himself in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as his hands gripped around her waist and through her brightly colored locks, his scarves coming in to hold her as well. Her head fell back against his hand, her eyes closing in the bliss of his presence. At last, they were both home.


End file.
